pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kenny
Vs. Kenny is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/23/2017. Story Dawn and Crystal are having a practice battle on the field behind the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center, pitting Mareep against Pachirisu. Ian, Piplup, Conway and Munchlax are sitting off to the side watching, Munchlax nibbling on a giant biscuit. Crystal: Pachirisu! Use Discharge! Dawn: Mareep! Block it with Cotton Spore! Pachirisu sparks with electricity, as he releases several streams of blue electricity. Mareep’s wool glows as it releases several spores of cotton in front of it. The Discharge is blocked by Cotton Spore, the spores taking the electric charge and inflating in size. Pachirisu: (Amazed) Chippa chi! Crystal: Wow! That’s incredible! Dawn: Ah, such ignorance. We have not even initiated the finale. Mareep, use Tackle! Crystal: Dodge it! Mareep charges forward, Tackling the Cotton Spores and sending them shooting across the field. Pachirisu runs and dodges, though another one hits him and erupts into tiny spores, bathing and sticking to Pachirisu. He hits the ground, as more Cotton Spores hit him, Pachirisu barely able to move under all the spores. Conway: Incredible. She managed to bring that speedy Pachirisu to a halt with that well conceived combo! Ian: And on her own for a change. It’s still pretty flawed though. Dawn: Is that anyway to address the future winner of the Floaroma Contest? I am sure that this combo will assist me in winning! And excellent performance, Mareep. Here. Have a Poffin. Dawn pulls out a Poffin from her Poffin case, giving it to Mareep. Mareep relishes the snack, bleating happily. Dawn: You like it?! Oh, I am so pleased! I had worked countless times on getting the recipe accurate. Pachirisu: (Muffled) Chippa chi. Pachirisu sparks, as he releases a powerful Discharge, electrocuting Crystal, Mareep and Dawn. Crystal and Dawn have their hair full of static and sticking up. Pachirisu runs over, eyes glimmering as he begs for a Poffin. Dawn: Absolutely not! You don’t get to ruin my hair then get rewarded for it! Pachirisu starts to cry, as Crystal bends down and strokes his head. Crystal: Relax, Pachirisu. I’ll get you a snack later. Pachirisu: (Miffed) Chippa chi. Dawn: (Distressed) Oh! Dawn reaches up, feeling her hair sticking up. Dawn: It’ll take me hours to fix this! Voice: Ha! Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit! Dawn gets a shiver down her spine, her face turning bright red. She rapidly uses her hands to push her hair back down, straightening it enough to be presentable. She turns around as the others look too, seeing a young boy with brown hair, green striped shirt and blue jeans smiling at her. Dawn: Kenny? Kenny: Hello, Kenny uses his shirt for a curtsy, crossing one leg over the other as he does. Kenny: Miss Berlitz. Dawn: (Embarrassed) Kenny, stop! Dawn looks over, seeing Ian stifle back a laugh. Crystal is giggling as Conway suppresses a smile. Dawn: You’re embarrassing me! Kenny: (Playfully) Really? It was you who said, (With bad british accent) It is only appropriate for one to curtsy to their lady. Dawn: (Defensively) I was five! And you’re doing the female curtsy instead of the male! Kenny laughs as he stands back up, walking towards Dawn. Kenny: Alright. Let’s start over. Hey Dawn. Long time no see. Dawn: (Recovering) It certainly has been. I am surprised that you recognized me. Kenny: (Snickering) Please! I could recognize that posture from a mile away! Dawn: (Groans) Are really doing this again? Kenny: Yep! Kenny looks around, seeing Ian sitting there. Kenny has a mischievous smile. Kenny: That your boyfriend? Dawn: (Scoffs) Of course not! He is my bodyguard! Kenny: Bodyguard? You’re on the Berlitz rite of passage? Why are you way out here? Dawn: I am taking a circular route, and am participating in the Pokémon Contests of the region. Kenny: No way! So am I! Dawn: Really? Crystal: Uh, Dawn? Mind introducing us to your, friend? Dawn: Oh, where are my manners? Everyone, this is Kenny. He’s my childhood friend, from when he came to a summer camp with Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town. Kenny, this is my friend Crystal. Crystal: Hi Kenny! Dawn: That is Conway, research assistant to Professor Rowan. Conway: Hello. Dawn: And Ian. Ian: Camp, huh? Any good stories? Kenny: And how! One time, Dawn was angry at her mom for dictating her haircut, so she cut it off herself. She looked like a Chimchar for a large part of the camp! Ian stifles a laugh, as does Piplup. Dawn is now extremely irritated. Dawn: (Suppressing anger) Kenny, I would like to respectfully ask you to refrain from indulging them in any more of my childhood stories. Kenny: (In bad british accent) As you wish, my lady. I shall depart you for now, but would love to reconvene prior to the contest. Until then, good day. Kenny does a female curtsy, Dawn going red again. Kenny walks off, Ian watching him go. Ian: I like that guy. End Scene Marian is standing on the Floaroma contest stage, the crowd filled with people. Marian: Hello, and welcome to the Floaroma Town Contest! I am your host Marion! Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to our judges! The head of the Contest Association is Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club is Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, we have our very own Nurse Joy! Now, let us get started off with our first coordinator! In the back stage area, Kenny is watching the screen, wearing a green suit with yellow shoulder pads and tassels. Dawn walks in wearing her silver gown, Kenny turning to see and eyes widening. Dawn: Well? Do you find it appropriate to my status? Kenny: Uh, yeah. (He shakes off his surprise.) Just surprised to see you actually dressing like a lady. Dawn: Like I said before, we’re no longer at summer camp. I have grown. Kenny: Yeah. (Muffled) To be a stuffed up aristocrat. Dawn: Pardon me? Kenny: Nothing, nothing. A Shinx uses Spark, while a Vigoroth stomps with Uproar. Magnemite spins with Gyro Ball, as a Grimer uses Acid Armor. Murkrow uses Snarl while a Solrock uses Psychic. Kenny comes onto the stage next, drawing his Pokéball. Kenny: Elekid, it’s showtime! Kenny throws a Pokéball, choosing Elekid. The ball capsule releases several yellow stars as Elekid spins, the amount of stars increasing. Elekid: Bee bee! Kenny: Now Discharge! Elekid stops spinning, releasing several streams of yellow electricity. They pierce through some of the stars while boar through other stars like chains. Elekid lands on the ground, with the glittering stars being attached to it by electricity. Marian: Oh my! Kenny hid Elekid’s Swift attack into the stars of the ball capsule seal! Kenny: Reel it in and use Rolling Kick! Elekid spins rapidly, reeling in the Discharge and bringing the Swift back in. Elekid extends its leg, kicking and shattering the Swift stars into sparkles, the stage bathed in gold. The crowd goes wild, Ian calmly clapping his hands. Ian: Not bad. That was definetely dazzling. Conway: Not like you to compliment someone. Ian shrugs his shoulders in response. Kenny makes it back to the staging area, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Kenny: Whew! That was so nerve wracking! Dawn: I thought you were superb! Dawn sits next to Kenny, crossing her legs. Dawn: I had never imagined that you would be interested in contests. Or adequate at them. Kenny: Gee, thanks. I’m not that good. This is only my second contest. And I lost my first one easily to a girl named Zoey. Dawn: That is to who I lost my first contest too! It is amusing how we have parallel stories. Kenny: Uh, yeah. It sure is interesting. Attendant: Dawn, you’re next. Dawn: Ah. Wish me luck. Dawn stands and walks with the attendant, as Kenny turns his attention to the screen. Dawn walks out onto the stage, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Dawn: Now, Ponyta! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. It is surrounded by multicolored stars. Ponyta: (Whinnies) Dawn: Now, Ponyta! Flame Wheel! Ponyta’s mane rises up and forms a circle of fire around Ponyta. Dawn: And Ember! The Flame Wheel bursts off of Ponyta with Ember, creating a pulse wave of fire that comes off of Ponyta. The crowd goes wild at the dazzling flames. Crystal: That was spectacular! Conway: It was. But I don’t know if will be good enough to move on. The appeal round ends, as the results show on the screen. Kenny gets third in the appeal, while Dawn gets sixth. End Scene Elekid speeds past a Ninjask’s Fury Cutter with Agility, as Mareep uses Thunder Shock on a Mantyke. Elekid parries a Machop’s Low Kick with a Rolling Kick, as Mareep cuts a Staravia’s travel path off with Cotton Spore. Marian: We now move onto the final round! In one corner we have Kenny from Twinleaf Town, and on the other side is Dawn Berlitz from Sandgem Town! Kenny looks conflicted, while Dawn smiles with delight. Dawn: I apologize if this sounds standoffish, but it will be an honor to win my first ribbon by defeating you. Kenny: (Forcefully) Heh. You have to beat me first. Ian stands up, Piplup shifting to his shoulder as Ian walks out. Conway: Where are you going? Ian: I’ve seen all I need to. Ian leaves the arena, Crystal watching him go. Crystal: Seen all he needs? Conway: It means he think he knows who’s going to win. Not a good sign for either of them. Marian: And begin! Dawn: Mareep! Bless us with your presence! Dawn chooses Mareep, with pink hearts flashing along with it. Kenny: Elekid! It’s showtime! Kenny throws the Pokéball, choosing Elekid, it coming out with stars. Kenny: Elekid, use Discharge! Dawn: Mareep, use Cotton Spore! Elekid fires Discharge, as Mareep uses Cotton Spore to take the attack. Discharge hits the Cotton Spore, them storing the electricity and enlarge the Cotton Spore. Kenny’s points drops. Dawn: And now use Tackle! Mareep uses Tackle, sending the Cotton Spores soaring forward. Kenny: Elekid, use Agility! Elekid uses Agility and runs forward, jumping over the first Cotton Spore. Mareep angles the other ones to hit Elekid, it speeding and dodging with ease. Dawn’s points drop. Kenny: Come on, Dawn! I watched you practice that combo earlier! You’ll have to do better than that! Elekid, use Swift! Elekid spins, releasing Swift. The Swift destroys the remaining Cotton Spores, the tiny spores littering the ground by Mareep’s feet. Elekid uses Swift again, striking Mareep. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Mareep! Go for Tackle! Kenny: Rolling Kick! Mareep charges for Tackle, as Elekid spins and kicks Mareep in the head, causing it to spin on the slick floor caused by the spores. Elekid goes for a second Rolling Kick, it slipping on the Cotton Spore. The Rolling Kick strikes Mareep’s wool coat, the kick being deflected and Elekid falls onto its side. Both coordinators lose points, though Kenny’s points drop a bit more. Dawn: Mareep! Lower their strength with Growl! Mareep bleats a growl, Elekid holding its ears as it takes it. Kenny’s points drop. Kenny: In that case, use Swift! Dawn: Cotton Spore, then Thunder Shock! Elekid fires Swift, as Mareep uses Cotton Spore. The Swift destroys the Cotton Spore, the pieces obscuring Thunder Shock as it shoots through and strikes Elekid. Elekid skids back, resisting the blow. Kenny groans, seeing the time go down. Kenny: Swift! Dawn: Cotton Spore! Elekid fires Swift, as Mareep blocks it with Cotton Spore. The time runs out, the timer going off. Marian: And that’s it! The winner of the Floaroma contest is… They all look at the scoreboard, seeing Dawn having more points. Marian: It’s Dawn! Dawn has won her first contest ribbon! Dawn: We, won? (Gasps in delight) We did it! Mareep: Mare! Mare! Dawn: Oh, Mareep! Mareep frolics over to Dawn, nuzzling up to her. Wool gets onto her dress, Dawn working to not overreact to it. Dawn: (Forcefully) That’s, great Mareep. Mareep: (Wagging tail) Mareep! Mr. Contesta awards Dawn the Floaroma Ribbon. Later, Dawn and Kenny are changed out of contest attire, as they, Conway and Crystal speak. Kenny: Nicely done out there, Dawn. You sure earned that win! Crystal: For sure! That was easily one of your best battles! Dawn: I must express my gratitude to all of you, as it was thanks to you all that I was able to perfect my technique to win. I am sorry that you had to lose, Kenny. Kenny: (Laughing) Oh, it’s all good! At least since we’re both coordinators we’ll have the chance to battle again! See you later, Miss Berlitz! Kenny walks off, waving back to Dawn. Dawn puffs up in frustration. Dawn: Do not refer to me as “Miss Berlitz!” Kenny rounds the corner, his expression sulking down. Kenny keeps going, as Ian leans against a wall, waiting for him. Ian: That must’ve been hard. Letting your childhood crush win. Kenny stops, taking in the comment. He looks at Ian, baffled. Kenny: (Weakly) I, don’t know what you’re talking about. Ian: You wanna help her out? Become a coordinator that can beat her. She won’t grow by you constantly handing her stuff. She’s had enough of that in her life. Kenny: How do you know that?! You’ve known her all of what, a few weeks?! Ian: Everything she’s ever needed has been handed to her or done for her. This is her chance to grow. But she can’t do that if you treat her like she’s used to. Ian pushes off the wall and walks off, going to rejoin the others. Kenny watches as he goes, torn. Main Events * Kenny is introduced. * Dawn beats Kenny and wins the Floaroma Contest, earning her first ribbon. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Mareep (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Elekid (Kenny's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Shinx * Vigoroth * Magnemite * Grimer * Murkrow * Solrock * Ninjask * Mantyke * Machop * Staravia Trivia * Kenny is revealed to be a childhood friend of Dawn's from Professor Rowan's summer camps. * Kenny's way of embarrassing Dawn is doing the female version of the curtsey. * Dawn is revealed to have been rebellious to the royal lifestyle as a kid, cutting her own hair in protest to a haircut. * Ian hints that Kenny let Dawn win their battle. Kenny's reaction seems to support that claim. ** Aside from Kenny, both of Dawn's opponents in the battle round used Pokémon with a type disadvantage against Dawn's Mareep, explaining on how she managed to win those rounds. * The joke of "Dee Dee" was originally intended to appear. It was removed due to not quite fitting as well with Kenny's other teases towards Dawn. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests